


Christmas perfection

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Children, Christmas, F/F, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: I could get the image if Jen and Lana with their children on Christmas morning out of my head so I had to write a little one shot. It's just short to ilustrate the situation at their home because we all need some Morrilla during Christmas and with babies, don't we?
Nothing of this is true, it's pure fiction (but if it's not, then God help me)
I hope you're all enjoying the Christmas time and that you've been good!
Thank you, Jazz, for this idea that has been killing me for a few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could get the image if Jen and Lana with their children on Christmas morning out of my head so I had to write a little one shot. It's just short to ilustrate the situation at their home because we all need some Morrilla during Christmas and with babies, don't we?
> 
> Nothing of this is true, it's pure fiction (but if it's not, then God help me)
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the Christmas time and that you've been good!
> 
> Thank you, Jazz, for this idea that has been killing me for a few days.

It was an early morning. The sun has just started waking up, casting rays of light through the windows.

About a four year old girl was rushing through the hall, her messy blonde curls all around her face. There was a little teddy bear swaying in one of her tiny hands. The other one was tightly clasping her little brother’s hand, who was running behind her, trying to keep up.

The girl’s eyes were sparkling with excitement, a big smile plastered over her face. The little boy looked a little bit confused but was excited as well as a new adventure has started to form.

They stopped in front of the big door at the end of the hall and she pushed the door handle down slowly. The door opened and a blonde head appeared in it, trying to find out the situation on the other side of the door.

“Moms?” She whispered a bit too loud.

There was an incoherent groan coming from the blonde head hidden in all the pillows and blankets.

“Hello, princess,” the brunette sat up and smiled at the girl. The girl opened the door and danced inside, still pulling her brother behind her. “And my little prince too,” Lana grinned.

The children ran to the bed and started to climb up on it. The brunette laughed at their attempts and pulled them both up, sitting them in the middle and pulling the blanket over them.

“Is mom still sleeping?” The girl turned to her other mom with a slight disappointment in her eyes.

“I think she’s trying to. How about you wake her up with kisses?” Lana winked at them and nodded towards the sleeping head.

Their eyes widened and they both threw themselves on their mom, placing sloppy kisses all over her.

“ ‘m awake, ‘m awake,” the blonde head mumbled as she tried to turn around. “Hello, monkeys! I see you’re up early today!” She gave them both a sweet kiss as she sat up, trying to hold the little boy in place.

“We need to see if Santa was here!” The girl cried out with excitement.

“Oh do you now? I see,” The blonde mused. “Have you been good?”

“Yes,” she nods furiously.

“Are you sure?” The blonde asks again as she starts tickling them.

The room is suddenly full of laughter and a bundle of legs and hands as the children are trying to escape out of their mothers’ reach. All of them are wearing Christmas pyjamas. The children’s ones are red with white pictures of reindeers and winter motives while the women’s ones are white with similar pictures in red. Having the same, or similar, pyjamas was something they all agreed on and have been enjoying since the beginning.

The room was still dark, thick curtains not allowing the sun to come inside. The only light in the room was from the Christmas lights that were tangled all over the headboard, casting shadows on the snow white bed sheets.

“Mom!” The girl whined. “Can we go see the tree?” She looked at Lana with her big green eyes, becoming the cutest girl in the whole wide world immediately.

“Of course, baby girl. Let’s go, shall we?” She smiled and looked at Jen.

“We shall! Let’s see what Santa got you!” The blonde smiled and picked up the little boy, lifting him up and making him giggle.

They walked into the living room together, hand in hand. As they came in, the little boy wiggled his way down and ran to the tree just like his sister. Both children were screaming excitedly as they saw the pile of presents, neatly wrapped and placed under the tree. The Christmas lights all over the room made a cozy atmosphere, making the room look magical.

Jen disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back with four cups full of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. She sat two of them on the table and curled up on the couch next to Lana, leaning into her arms after she handed her one of the cups.

Both children were happily tearing the wrapping paper apart, screaming when they found a toy they liked. The women were enjoying the view, sipping their chocolate and watching their kids as they were also enjoying the moment of just being with their family and having the perfect Christmas.


End file.
